


Jealousy

by BlueLaceQueen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blowjobs, Jealousy, M/M, Rimming, Smut, bottom!tony, top!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLaceQueen/pseuds/BlueLaceQueen
Summary: Steve’s eyes twitched as he watched Tony flirting with a rather good looking man. The Avengers were at a gala for some charity organization that Steve have forgotten what is it about. His mind was clouded with anger and jealousy, watching his boyfriend flirting with some other man.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my friend, Elizabeth! Sorry to make you wait so long <3

Steve’s eyes twitched as he watched Tony flirting with a rather good looking man. The Avengers were at a gala for some charity organisation that Steve have forgotten what is it about. His mind was clouded with anger and jealousy, watching his boyfriend flirting with some other man. 

On the other side, Tony knew what he was doing. He could feel Steve staring daggers at the back of his head and it made him shiver in anticipation, knowing what is about to come. Both of them wouldn’t admit it but every time Tony flirts with someone else, something inside Steve snapped and Tony would receive a pounding that could be felt until the next week.

Tony bit his lips, already feeling aroused from the imagination. He looked at the man in front of him. He had forgotten his name and he wasn’t even listening to whatever the man was babbling about. Tony took a step closer and hummed before trailing a finger from the man’s neck and down to his arm, He could see the man was pleased but really, Tony was only doing this to get a good fuck from his boyfriend.

When it was time to go home, Steve avoided Tony and the latter remained quiet, knowing that his plan was working well so far. Steve knew that if he was standing closer to Tony, he wouldn’t hold back and simply slam his boyfriend against the wall and fuck him until he was a sobbing mess.

Steve kept remembering about what happened earlier on and how Tony touched the man’s neck and arms. He clenched his fists and grit his teeth when all of them reached home. The rest of the Avengers decided to turn in early for the night (or maybe they knew what was about to happen).

Once they were alone, Tony stared at Steve before stepping closer to him. “Steve. Did I-“ He was cut off abruptly when Steve suddenly grabs him and slammed him against the wall.  
Tony let out a shocked gasp when his back meets the wall. Steve glared at him and pinned him to the wall, his hand grabbing both of Tony’s and holding it above his head. Steve let out a low growl and pressed their bodies together. “You know what you did, Tony.” He hissed. 

Tony smirked and leant closer to his boyfriend. “I really don’t, Captain.” He whispered huskily. Steve slammed their lips together, kissing his boyfriend desperately. He pinched Tony’s clothed nipple with his other hand, making the latter gasped. Steve took the chance to sneak his tongue in, invading his mouth desperately. 

When Steve pulled away, Tony was panting against and staring at his boyfriend with hooded eyes. “I’m going to make you realise who you belong to,” Steve growled out and made Tony wrap his legs around his hips as he carried him to their bedroom.

Once there, Steve threw Tony on the bed and slammed their lips back together again. He ripped Tony’s clothes off which left the latter moaning from how hot it was. Steve stood up and unbuckled his pants, pulling his hard cock out.

Tony kneeled on the bed as he stared at the perfect, hard cock and licked his lips. “Come ‘ere.” Steve hissed as he grabbed Tony’s arm and pulled him towards the ground. He gripped Tony’s hair while his other hand gripped his base of his cock. Steve let out a low groan when Tony looked up at him with those beautiful brown eyes of him and licked his lips teasingly. Steve gripped on Tony’s hair harder before forcing him onto his cock.

“Fuck!” Steve moaned and threw his head back as he rocked his hips into Tony’s mouth. 

Tony looked up at his boyfriend. He loved it when Steve was being demanding like this and it aroused him to no end. He focused on Steve’s delicious cock, spreading his mouth as he tried to take Steve in deeper. He hummed around the cock before pulling away, licking away the string of saliva that connected his mouth to Steve’s dick. He panted softly and used his right hand to continue stroking Steve’s cock while his pink tongue darted out from his mouth to give tiny licks on the slit, licking off any precum that leaked out. 

“That’s right. This is where you’re supposed to be. Kneeling in front of me and taking my cock into your slutty mouth.” Steve growled out which made Tony shiver. The blonde grabbed Tony’s hair and pulled it back, leaning down to glare deep into his eyes. 

“Who do you belong to?” He demanded. When Tony didn’t answer, Steve gripped his hair tighter. 

“Answer me, you slut.” He growled out, still pissed from what happened at the gala.

“Y-You, Captain. I belong to you.” Tony managed to gasp out. His cock was throbbing in his pants and he was pretty sure his briefs were wet from how much precum he was leaking out.

Steve smirked, pleased at the response. “Damn right, you’re mine.” He stood back up straight and cupped Tony’s head. “Now, open your mouth.” He whispered.

Tony parted his lips slightly and Steve made a pleased sound from the back of his throat before his hips slowly inch forward, his cock entering Tony’s mouth slowly. He growled lowly from the wet heat around his cock and continued pushing his cock in while he guided Tony’s mouth towards him. 

Tony gagged when the cock hit the back of his throat but it only made Steve curse and moaned out louder. 

The Captain couldn’t hold back any longer so he abruptly thrust into Tony’s mouth, his hips snapping back and forth. “Fuck yes!” He groaned loudly.

Tony relaxed his throat and he gripped onto Steve’s hips, needing something to hold on to as the blonde fucked his mouth. He gagged around the cock but quickly relaxed it again, allowing the large cock to enter his throat. Tony swallowed around the hot organ, moaning when he felt it going down his throat. He tightened around the cock when Steve suddenly cursed and grip his hair to pull him away from his cock.

“Fuck, baby..” Steve moaned out as he looked down at Tony. The latter’s hair was disheveled, his eyes filled with unshed tears and his lips were all swollen and red. Steve looked down and saw the erection that was straining against his pants and he smirked in delight. 

Steve pulled off his shirt but kept his pants and briefs on. He pulled Tony up roughly and ripped off the remaining shirt. He leaned down to give him a passionate kiss, their tongues dancing around in the air as they desperately held onto each other. Tony let out a soft whine between their lips as he pressed himself against Steve’s and rolling his hips against the latter to feel his cock. 

Steve pushed Tony on the bed and kneeled behind him. “Get on your hand and knees.” He demanded. Tony quickly scrambled onto the instructed position and tried to look behind him. Steve kissed Tony’s cheeks and all the way down to his back, leaving hickeys on the soft, tanned skin. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous..” He whispered softly and gave him a bite on his shoulder.

Tony welped before whimpering softly as he lay still, loving the ministrations done on him. Steve slowly trailed the kisses down even more before his lips landed on Tony’s clothed ass. Tony let out a soft whine and pushed his ass back towards Steve’s face which made the latter growl and slap his ass. “Stay still.” He demanded.

Tony let out a soft whimper as he gripped the sheets and rested his head on the sheets. Steve slowly stripped Tony out of his pants and briefs and let out a soft pleased sigh as he watched the plump, toned ass in front of him. He threw the pants and briefs aside and focused his attention back to his boyfriend’s ass.

However, he still needed to punish Tony for what he did today. Steve slapped Tony’s right ass cheek which made the latter gasped and snapped his head back to look at Steve.  
“How was he, Tony?” Steve asked, his tone stern as he kept his eyes on Tony. 

“What?” Tony asked in a soft whisper. 

“The man you were flirting at the gala. How was he?”

“What? Steve, I didn’t-“

Steve slapped his right cheek again. “You were flirting with him, Tony. Now tell me. Was he better than me? Did he make you laugh harder than I did?” He growled out.

Tony shook his head repeatedly and pushed his ass back, secretly asking for more smacks. 

“Answer me!” Steve demanded as he smacks Tony’s left ass cheek this time.

Tony gasped and moaned loudly as he turned his head to look at Steve.

“No, Captain. O-Only you, it’s always you.” He managed to breathe out.

Steve nodded curtly at the response before staring at the two reddened cheeks in front of him. He gave a harsh snack to the left ass cheeks, smirking as Tony jerked and pushed his hips towards Steve.

:Don’t you ever flirt with anyone else again.” He hissed.

Tony nodded slowly and bit his bottom lip, burying his face into the sheets as he anticipates what was coming next. Steve gently glide his finger along the crack of Tony’s ass, prodding at his tight, puckered hole. He gripped the two globes and stared at the dusky pink hole and licked his lips. “This is mine.” He declared and let out a low growl.

Tony nodded his head eagerly. “All yours, Steve.” He gasped out.

Steve smirked before he bends down to lick the puckered hole. He sticks his tongue out and trails it around the rim of the dusty, pink hole before gently wriggling his tongue on it. He pressed his tongue flat onto the entrance and licked one hot strip along the crack and pressing onto the hole.

“Steve!” Tony gasped out as he gripped onto the pillows tightly, his body quivering from how good Steve’s tongue felt on his ass.

The Captain pulled away, licking his lips from how good his boyfriend tasted. HE spread the two ass cheeks apart before diving in again, sneaking his tongue into the tight hole and licking around the walls. Tony threw his head back, letting out a loud moan as he clenched his hole around Steve’s tongue. “F-Fuck, Steve!” He cried out. 

Steve slowly thrust his tongue in and out, his tongue wriggling inside to lick at the sides. He could keep going like this for hours. Tony just tasted so fucking good he wouldn’t mind letting Tony ride his face at any time of the day. He wrapped his fingers around Tony’s leaking .. and stroke it very slowly and Tony’s body shook as he fucking keened into the sheets. 

“G-Gonna cum, Steve!” Tony managed to breathe out as he kept rocking his hips back and forth, not knowing whether to thrust into the hand around his cock or feel more of Steve’s wonderful tongue on his ass. 

Steve gave the hole one last suck and squeezed the base of Tony’s cock, stopping him from cumming. He pulled away and wiped his mouth with his hand. Tony whined loudly and turned around, laying on his back this time as he looked up desperately at Steve.

“Please, Captain.. I want to cum.” He begged and spread his legs lewdly, his fingers wrapping around his own cock and stroked it while his other hand pinched and fondled with his own nipples. Steve’s mouth watered at the sight, his eyes greedily taking in the sight. He let Tony have his fun for a while and his own hand travelled down to stroke his cock that was still sticking out from his pants and stroked it slowly.

Tony arched his back and let out a loud man when he suddenly rubbed over a spot on his cock that could bring him over the edge if it wasn’t for Steve’s interruption and slapping his hand away. The Captain hovered above Tony, looking down at him and smirking. “You don’t get to cum ‘till I do, kitten.” He whispered huskily, growling out the kitten that he knew Tony loved to be called so much. Tony gasped and flung his arms around Steve’s neck, quickly wrapping his legs around Steve’s hips.

“Steve. Please.. O-Oh god, please!” He begged, thrusting his hips up to rub their cocks together, moaning loudly as he felt the friction.

Steve panted, looking down at Tony with hazy dark eyes. He pulled away from the man and strip out of his pants and briefs, leaving him stark naked. He hovered about Tony again and rolled his hips before crashing their lips together, leaving the other man panting and moaning into the kiss. He ground onto Tony’s erection and pulled back from the kiss.  
Before Tony had any chance to protest, Steve pushed two fingers into Tony’s mouth. The latter was forced to suck on the digits and tried his very best to focus on it instead of Steve’s delicious hard cock on his.

Tony stared up at Steve, his pupils blown wide in pleasure as he closed his lips around Steve’s fingers, sucking it slowly and covering it with his saliva. He sucked on it like how he would do with Steve’s cock, twirling his tongue in between the digits.

“Such a fucking slut,” Steve whispered and pulled out his fingers. He was panting heavily, the sight of Tony so blissed out turned him on in so many ways. He kneeled in between Tony’s legs and slap the other’s inner thigh which made him jerk and moaned before spreading his legs widely.

Steve slide a finger in between Tony’s ass cheeks and slowly rubbed it gently. He pushed it inside and kept his eyes on Tony, watching as the man quiver around his finger and moaning his name loudly. 

Steve smirked, loving the reaction he got before he quickly added another finger in, knowing Tony could take t. He waited for a moment before slowly thrusting the two fingers in and out of Tony’s ass, keeping his eyes on him all the time. 

Tony was squirming on the bed, Steve’s fingers felt so good inside him. When the latter suddenly changed the angle and thrust, Tony’s eyes widened when his prostate was hit dead on and he let out a wanton moan. “Fuck, Steve! R-Right there! Please, please..” He begged repeatedly.

Steve took pity on his boyfriend so he continued thrusting into that spot, his fingers thrusting in faster and harder each time. Every single thrust of his fingers was aimed at Tony’s prostate and it made Tony trembled and arching his back as he moaned uncontrollably. 

‘Fuck, fuck. Yes, there Steve! Oh god, there!” He moaned gripping the sheets as his toes curl and his thighs trebled from the intense pleasure he was feeling. He can feel himself cumming soon, the heat in his abdomen becoming unbearable.

But Steve stopped and pulled his fingers out, leaving Tony all loose and open. The latter gasped, arching his back and glaring weakly at Steve. He tried to make a sound of protest but it only came out as a whimper.

Steve was staring at him, his eyes filled with lust and his cock was throbbing in between his legs. It was red and wet and hard. Steve pinned Tony down using one hand while his other grabbed the base of his cock.

“Gonna fuck you hard now,” Steve whispered, his voice all hoarse. Tony nodded eagerly and only spread his legs in invitation.

Steve smirked and lined up his cock on Tony’s ass before he slammed in. Both of them moaned in unison and Steve had to stay still for a moment since he knew he might cum way too soon if he started moving.

They both looked at each other, Tony reaching up and cupping Steve’s jaw. “I love you.” He whispered as tenderly as his could with his lack of breath.

Steve smiled and leant down, giving his lover a soft kiss. “I love you so much, sweetheart.” He whispered his anger earlier on disappearing in a flash.

“Now shut up and fuck me,” Tony demanded, managing a small smirk.

Steve chuckled and grabbed the back of Tony’s knees, spreading his legs and then pressing on it so Tony was almost bent in half. Steve slowly pulled his hips back, watching his cock slipping out inch by inch until only the tip remained inside. He slammed his hips forward abruptly, his cock hitting Tony’s prostate dead on.

The latter screamed and grabbed Steve’s shoulder, only able to let out loud moans and whimpers as he lay there, letting Steve pound into him so hard so good.

Steve was giving his all, the obscene sound of Steve’s balls slapping against Tony’s ass only managed to drive him crazier. He let go of Tony’s legs, letting it fall limply while he gripped the other’s hips and pounded straight into him.

Tony’s eyes widened and he could not stop moaning. Everything felt so good. Steve’s cock was hitting his prostate at every single thrust and it felt fucking amazing.

Steve was breathing harshly and he leant down to suck on Tony’s neck, leaving him hickeys while he continued pounding into him, not missing a beat.

When Steve suddenly flipped their positions and Tony was on top, the latter moaned loudly when Steve’s cock slipped in deeper inside him.

“Come on, kitten. Ride me.” Steve whispered and stroked Tony’s thighs. Tony nodded slowly and he slowly began moving his hips back and forth, grinding against Steve and feeling the amazing friction inside. He then slowly raised his hips and slammed down, making Steve choked on a moan. “Fuck, that’s it baby..” He moaned loud and held onto Tony’s hips to guide him.

Then Tony began bouncing hard and fast on Steve’s dick, loving the way his lover’s dick hit him in all the right places inside and Steve could not hold back any longer. Steve snapped his hips upwards, making Tony bounce on his lap uncontrollably and the heat was finally unbearable. His hips stuttered and he threw his head back, moaning Tony’s name loud and clear as he spilt inside Tony, his cum filling the other up to the brim.

Watching Steve came apart like that made Tony arched his back and he spurts his cum out in between their bodies with a loud, lewd moan. His thighs were trembling above Steve and he was panting heavily, trying to come down from his high.

Tony was spent. So, he lay on Steve and buried his face into his neck. Both of them were trying to calm down and catch their breaths and Steve managed to do it first (Thanks to the serum). He kissed the top of Tony’s head and gently wrapped his arms around him to stroke his back.

They both lay there quietly until Tony broke the silence. “I’m sorry.” He apologised and pulled back slightly to look at Steve.

The brown, doe eyes made Steve cooed and he pulled Tony into a soft kiss. “Don’t worry, baby. What you did caused great sex. I still love you.” He whispered lovingly and lay Tony down next to him to snuggle with him.

Tony smiled and caressed the blonde’s hair, kissing his cheek softly. “Alright.” He whispered and buried his face into his chest, drifting off to a deep sleep.

Steve stared at him as the other fell asleep and pulled him close, breathing in his scent and kissing his hair before falling deep into slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Shitty ending but at least I completed something \o/ thanks to Elizabeth!


End file.
